My Lost Father
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Whatever happened to Nagihiko Fujisaki's father? He never has spoken of his father, but he never said if anything happened. What happens when Nagihiko's father returns to visit? Old Fujisaki secrets are revealed, and Nagi's past is revealed. Some RimaHiko
1. Prologue

**This is my third story! This is the prologue, tell me what you think! It's about Nagihiko.**

"_Father watch me! Look at me dance!" A young boy called, as he practiced his feminine dances. It was perfect, his mother and aunt watched in awe. However, the young boy knew his mom and auntie loved his dancing. He wanted to impress his father, the one he has been inspired by his whole entire life. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and he performed dancing perfectly, especially for a six-year-old. He even needed to act like a girl at school, it tormented him at times, but he always obeyed. When he finished his performance, he turned to his father, grinning pleadingly. _

_ "Word of advice, don't dance." The smile disappeared off his face. "You will be a man someday, that is if your mother let's you."He faced her, with a disapproving look. "Dancing doesn't suit boys nor men, do something better like basketball." The young buy was upset._

_ "Daisuke! You just insulted his dancing, look how upset he is!" My father snarled._

_ "Dancing is irrelevant to him. He only cares because you care and he thinks he's supposed to." His mother frowned._

_ "That's not true! Nagihiko loves to dance!" His mother yelled. _

_ "He only pretends to because it's what the tradition of your family is. He does it because you tell him to!"_

_ "If you don't like the tradition, why did you marry me?"_

_ "I married you because you were pregnant with my son, and I wasn't heartless to let you raise a kid alone especially when I was the father!"_

_ "You are heartless; you can't accept Nagihiko's love for dancing just because it isn't 'manly' or whatever!" Nagihiko's mom shouted._

_ "He doesn't love to dance, he follows you! One day, he's going to be lost in his path and it will be your entire fault!" His father grabbed a suitcase, and threw clothes and other important items in._

_ "Don't leave me!" His mother warned. "You'll regret it, you will!"_

_ "You treat him wrong, and since you won't let me show you the right way, I'll just let him get raised wrong." His father opened the front door and started to walk out._

_ "You're leaving your son without a father!"_

_ "A true man or boy needs a father but if he's being raised as a girl, than why does he need a father?" His father slammed the door, never to return to the Fujisaki Mansion. Nagihiko stared at his mother and Auntie, unsure of what to do. He was in disbelief that his father just left him. His mother was shaken up, but she refused to listen to her ex-husband. _

_ "Dance practice is over, dear." His mother said her voice shaky._

**Rate and review… no more is needed to be said.**


	2. Chapter I

**Yay chapter 1 is beginning! This is my third story! My very first story, Easter's Revenge is coming to a close, with one more chapter, so feel free to check that out if you are bored (this story will not be the cause of your boredom). Well, I don't own Shugo Chara, and I never will probably… I can't see the future! All I own are my fanfics that relate to Shugo Chara. This story will be told in third-person, unless I get bored or accidently do first. If I accidently say I, it's Nagihiko talking. So… let's get the first official chapter going!**

His alarm began to ring. It was going on and off, waking Nagihiko up. Unlike many, who usually press the snooze button, Nagihiko turned his alarm off, and allowed himself to wake up. Nagihiko was usually an early riser, especially on days he had school. Today was one of those days, a normal Wednesday. He went into the shower, and then got changed. He did his whole morning routine, and then he went to eat breakfast.

"Good morning young master!" His Auntie greeted. "Have you had enough rest?" Nagihiko nodded softly, taking a bite into his French toast.

"Yes Auntie, I slept well, thank you." Nagihiko said politely. He sometimes wished he could live a life that was more adventurous and less formal. He ate his French toast rather quickly, but in a polite manner.

"Well, you should head for school now." His Auntie told him. "Your mother isn't home right now, but she told me to tell you that she expects you to practice some of your dancing when you get home; after your guardian meeting or whatever." Nagihiko nodded.

"Yeah, you haven't practiced in a while." Temari said. "You have been awfully busy! You should get on top of that, or you'll be behind."

"Nagi's been busy with his basketball!" Rhythm defended. "Basketball is a lot more important than dancing!"

"No, dancing is more important!"

"Basketball is the way of life!" Temari and Rhythm argued that way for a while. Nagihiko sweat dropped, listening to his charas.

"Is something bothering you?" Auntie asked him. Nagihiko turned to her.

"Oh no, it's nothing… I'm alright!" Nagihiko said, grabbing his backpack. "I should get going now, good-bye Auntie!" Auntie waved, as Nagihiko hurried out of the house. He took his time heading for school. When he got there, he was early. He went to the Royal Garden first, to see if anyone was there early also. He walked in, and saw no one, but he heard faint giggles.

"I think someone's here." Rhythm whispered. "Let's scare them!"

"Way to point the obvious." Temari muttered. "And no we shouldn't, that's not the best idea." Nagihiko sweat dropped once again at his charas.

"Hello?" Nagihiko called, ignoring Rhythm's plan of scaring them. Small eyes looked up, as the small girl revealed herself. Nagihiko smiled softly. "Why were you hiding?" He wondered. The girl glared at him.

"I wasn't hiding! I was simply behind the fountain sitting in one of the chairs!" She defended.

"You were too small to see, maybe?" Nagihiko teased.

"I'm not short!" She snapped.

"Okay Rima-Chan, let's go with that…" Rima glared at him. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" Rima hesitated for a little bit.

"I came early, because I was bored." She admitted. "What do you want, Fujisaki?" Nagihiko smiled.

"I had nothing special going on at home… same reason as you." Nagihiko said. Rima looked sad for a moment. "Is something the matter, Rima-Chan?" He wondered.

"No." She said coldly. Nagihiko didn't believe her, but he decided not to push it. There was a silence for a moment.

"Hey Rhythm and Temari! What's up?" Kusu-Kusu floated over and hi-fived Temari and Rhythm hugged Kusu-Kusu Nagihiko sweat dropped at his chara.

"How come it's just us? I don't like being alone with you." Rima muttered. Nagihiko smirked.

"How come, you don't trust me?" He wondered, pretending to be hurt. Rima didn't fall for it.

"I don't trust you… if you were my last hope, I wouldn't use you." Nagihiko sweat dropped. There was another awkward silence.

"I'm surprised Hotori-San isn't here, he always comes early." Nagihiko said. Rima looked at him. "Do you feel okay? You look kind of pale." Nagihiko reached for her hand, but Rima slid her hand away from him, glaring.

"I'm fine!" Rima snapped, standing up. "Leave me alone, I'm just fine!" Nagihiko watched her, as she left the Royal Garden.

"Wait, Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko called, but she had already left.

"I'm not completely sure what's wrong with her, but I know it had something to do with…" Suddenly the school bell rang. "I'll tell you later!" Kusu-Kusu promised, floating around to Rima. Nagihiko stood up, and left for class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, class was over. Nagihiko didn't hate school, but he was a little annoyed that the other guardians, well besides Yaya since she was younger, were in Nikaidou's class. Nagihiko went to Yaya's class, to wait for her. He usually went to wait for her because the other three were in the same class.

"NAGI-TAN! CAN WE GET CANDY AND DITCH EVERYONE ELSE? PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE?" Yaya moaned. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"No we can't Yaya-Chan, candy is unhealthy and we can't just ditch everyone." Nagihiko thought of Rima and how even more pissed she would be if he ditched them. Nagihiko shuddered at the thought, and brought Yaya to the Royal Garden. "Oh Yaya-Chan, I did get something for you." Yaya's eyes sparkled.

"You did?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Can I have too ~dechu?" Pepe wondered, as both Pepe and Yaya awaited the gift. Nagihiko took out two pieces of chocolates, and gave one to Yaya and one to Pepe.

"Thanks Nagi-Tan, you're the best!" Yaya said, eating the candy. Nagihiko smiled, and turned when the doors of the Royal Garden opened. Amu and Rima walked in.

"Hey guys!" Yaya greeted. "Where's Tadase-Tan?"

"I'm here now." They turned and Tadase walked in. Kiseki grunted, and ordered all of the charas to follow him. Amu blushed a deep red, and all of the charas laughed.

"Hello Hotori-San!" Nagihiko greeted. Tadase turned to him, and smiled. Rima grunted, and Yaya waved giddily. After a while of chatting about Easter and X-Eggs, the guardian meeting was finally over.

"I have to go." Rima muttered, not saying good-bye to anyone. Nagihiko watched her leave, watching her with concern in his eyes. He wanted to talk to Kusu-Kusu about what's wrong with Rima.

"Nagihiko, something is bothering you." Temari whispered, still with him because Amu and Yaya still don't know about Nadeshiko.

"I'm concerned about Rima-Chan." Nagihiko admitted, whispering. Temari nodded softly. "Well, I better get going; my mother wanted me to… I mean I'm supposed to watch Nadeshiko-San dance." Nagihiko said, interrupting his mistake quickly.

"Wait, Nadeshiko is home?" Amu exclaimed. Nagihiko realized he messed up.

"Um, well, yeah she is, but she's still jet-lagged so she's too tired to talk to anyone." Nagihiko lied. "I have to go, bye!" Nagihiko walked away out of the Royal Garden.

"Thanks for the chocolates!" Yaya yelled. Nagihiko assumed she did that because Pepe scolded her.

"No problem Yaya-Chan!" Nagihiko said, walking home. When Nagihiko got home, he got changed into a kimono, and put his hair into a ponytail. Temari was pleased, but Rhythm looked terribly bored. He practiced his dancing.

"The young master is really improving his skills!" Auntie said. Nagihiko smiled, and continued his dancing.

"You messed up that one routine." His mother scolded. Nagihiko bowed, as in to say sorry. "You're tired from walking home I guess, don't worry about it, go change." Nagihiko nodded, and went to change into boy's clothes. He walked downstairs, and heard a knock at the door. His mother went to open the door. She opened it, and gasped.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Nagihiko remembered the voice, but he couldn't place it.

"No way…" His mother looked shocked. Nagihiko went to see who it was. When he got to the door, he almost passed out. Auntie was shocked also. "Daisuke-Kun?" The man who was technically Nagihiko's father nodded.

**Stay tuned for next chapter, and rate and review!**


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter 2! Disclaimer: I only own Daisuke-Kun, not his ex-wife or son(I really wished I owned his son). Well, let's get started!**

Daisuke Fujisaki took another step into the mansion, making the other three flinch. They were frightened to see Daisuke again, and wasn't sure how dangerous he could be. All were silent and no one made noise. You could hear a pin drop.

"I never thought this would be awkward." Daisuke muttered quietly, crossing his arms. Auntie shook slightly, and stepped forward.

"No shit it's awkward!" Nagihiko wasn't used to hearing his aunt curse. "Do you expect you to just be able to join us again after leaving? I trusted you, looked up to you as a little sister should. Next thing I know, you flat out, leave?" Daisuke ignored Auntie, and turned to Nagihiko's mom.

"Please, leave and we'll just let this day pass." His mother whispered. Daisuke ignored her too, and faced his son.

"Surprised you're letting him wear men's clothes." His mother glared. "You've grown up, but your hair is awfully long. It needs to get cut." Nagihiko stiffened.

"Y-You have no right to tell me what to do." Nagihiko muttered, scared. He thought about what it would be like to see his dad, but he never thought he'd feel this much anger or rage.

"Well, I can tell how much you guys love me." None of the Fujisaki family smiled. "I thought you might want to see me. Well, can I watch my 'son' dance?" Everyone was frozen, but Nagihiko's mother nodded slowly, and Nagihiko went to change into his kimono again. He tied his hair into a ponytail, looking into a mirror before going downstairs.

"Guys… what am I supposed to do?" Nagihiko wondered to his charas. "My father left me when I was young because he didn't like that I practiced dancing." Rhythm and Temari looked at each other.

"He might not be back for good." Temari reassured. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't allow him to." Nagihiko nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll figure out something!" Rhythm smiled.

"How come… I always look to my parents? Dancing was my mother's idea and basketball was my father's… Can I make decisions myself?" Nagihiko wondered. Temari and Rhythm sat on his shoulders, as Nagihiko walked downstairs. As Nadeshiko, he walked onto the stage, and danced, wanting to show his father how strong he was and that he can survive without a father. Discomfort and nerves went through his body though as he struggled to remember one routine and almost fell over. After the dance was over, Nagihiko dared a look at his father. Like in the older days, he had a frown on his face.

"Things don't change…" Daisuke muttered. "Nagihiko doesn't love dancing, he only obeys his mother."

"I will say it again, that's not TRUE!" His mother yelled. "Right after you left, Nagihiko got into basketball, because he wanted you!" His father was mad.

"He's a messed up boy who is forced to dress up as a girl. His social life is messed up!" That hit Nagihiko hard. His mother and father argued more, oblivious to Naghiko's feelings. He couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, he went upstairs into his room, and started to cry.

"Is my father… right? I have been so girly and I just…" He couldn't speak anymore, crying.

"Nagihiko, don't worry about your mother or father." Temari whispered. "You are your own person. Your social life is fine, Hotori-San, Souma-Kun." Temari made sure to only list the boys. "You always do as you wish, and some day when you are a father, you will let your kids do the same."

"Thanks Temari… I don't know what I would do without you and Rhythm." They smiled reassuringly.

"It's all cool! Just go with the beat!" Rhythm said, putting his thumbs up. "Yay!" Nagihiko smiled at his newer chara. He took his hair down, and changed into pajamas.

"Thanks… I love you both." Nagihiko closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to take over. He had a dreamless night and slept peacefully.

"Nagihiko, wake up!" Temari yelled. Nagihiko's eyes opened, realizing he was going to be late. He got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and ran off. Usually, he'd say good morning to Auntie and his mother, but today he ignored them from yesterday's events. He arrived at the Royal Garden with a few minutes to spare. He wasn't in the best mood. He walked into the Royal Garden, a bit surprised to see everyone there.

"Nagi!" Amu called, waving. He forced a smile, and headed for his seat. "What's up, it's not like you to be late?"

"I guess I forgot to set my alarm today…" He muttered.

"Are you okay?" Rima asked. "You really look upset… n-not that I care of course!" Nagihiko looked at her for a few seconds.

"I-I'm okay… thanks Rima-Chan…" He whispered, feeling the need to hug her. Rima knew how he felt the most also having parent issues. However, he wasn't ready to share his problems yet. What was this feeling he suddenly felt? He felt the need to be close to Rima, hold her and just be with her forever.

"You're staring at me. It's creepy." Rima muttered. Nagihiko snapped back to reality, and blushed.

"Ah, uh, sorry… just was thinking about something." He looked away awkwardly.

"Nagihiko, something's wrong." Amu insisted. "Please tell us… me."

"I'm fine, really!" Nagihiko tried to reassure. Tadase looked at Amu, but they gave up. Suddenly, the bell rang, and the guardians headed for their classes. Nagihiko listened in onto the lesson, but slightly distant. His father coming yesterday… Nagihiko wasn't just going to forget about it. Temari and Rhythm watched him with worried expressions. When lunch time got closer, the phone rang. The teacher got the phone, nodded, and hung up.

"Fujisaki-San, you'll be having lunch with family." Nagihiko nodded, confused. Lunch with family that was unusual. Suddenly he realized it could be his father. A sickening feeling came to his stomach as the lesson seemed to go by super quickly. Nagihiko walked out of the classroom to meet whoever for lunch. He saw his father waiting outside, crossing his arms. Nagihiko's eyes widened, as he walked closer and didn't flash a smile.

"I guess you didn't expect me to come." Nagihiko said nothing. "I just haven't seen you in forever and I want to know my son…" Nagihiko knew it was a nice effort but he wasn't ready to forgive his dad yet. They walked into the local café and sat down.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Favorite color? Nagihiko found that as an odd question.

"Um… purple?" Nagihiko wondered, never really thinking about it before. He always admired the dark purple color, maybe because he had purple hair.

"You would say that, I guess your mother really converted you to being a girl." Nagihiko looked at his father. "Dancing, loving the color purple, what a girl. I thought I had a son…" Nagihiko was mad now.

"I _am _a boy!" Nagihiko snapped.

"With your long hair, it doesn't seem like that." His father muttered.

"Just because I have long hair… doesn't mean I'm a girl…" Nagihiko shook slightly. "I love basketball!"

"Girls can play sports." Nagihiko looked at the ground, and shook a bit. He hesitated, before saying what he wanted to say.

"Does it matter? I can like what I like, whether it's manly or not!" Nagihiko said, close to yelling.

"Than why not just say you are a girl?" His father stood up, and began to leave.

"I'm in love!" Nagihiko yelled, tears coming into his eyes. His father stopped walking for a minute.

"You won't be with someone you love at thirteen. Just one piece of advice, get a haircut." His father left the café, leaving Nagihiko twenty dollars to pay for the meal. He gave the waitress the meal and smiled genuinely before walking out, and entering the Royal Garden even though he still had school.

"Nagihiko…" Temari whispered, floating on his shoulder. Rhythm sat on his other shoulder, also concerned.

"Why did I say that?" He thought. "In love… do I really love her?" He thought of Rima, and her beautiful face and her voice. It was hard to see sometimes, but she had a great personality and she was amazing to be around. Nagihiko hadn't realized he had fallen in love.

"Do you… actually love someone?" Rhythm asked.

"I… think so…" Nagihiko answered. "I should get back to class…" He walked out of the Royal Garden, and walked back into class. He sat in his seat, and for the rest of the class, he tried to stop tears from coming. His father thinks he's a girl, when all he wants is to be treated like a boy, a normal boy. Why did he ever start dancing? He wanted to live like a normal boy and not to be called a girl or Nadeshiko and it's all for what? Just to dance?

"Is all of this… really worth it?" Temari and Rhythm looked at him.

"What do you mean Nagi?" Rhythm asked.

"Dancing… why do I put myself through this?" Temari playfully hit him.

"Nagi! Don't worry about what your father said, you love dancing!" Temari said, almost mad.

"But… What if I want to be a normal boy, not treated like a girl?" Nagihiko looked down. "I should get back to class…" Nagihiko left the garden and headed for class. His teacher greeted him as Nagihiko sat in his seat. He didn't want to do anything except for roll up into a ball and cry. However, he was at school, so he tried to pay attention. However, every time he tried, sadness took over, and he tried so hard not to cry he didn't pay attention in school.

Finally school was over, a huge relief for Nagihiko. Both of his charas felt terrible for him, even though Temari was annoyed he insulted dancing. Nagihiko remembered to wait for Yaya outside of her classroom.

"NAGI-TAN! My sensei gave out free candies!" Yaya said, jumping up and down as they made their way to the Royal Garden.

"Alright, whatever." Nagihiko muttered, an edge to his voice. Nagihiko never really got mad or annoyed, but in this case he was both. He also was extremely saddened. Yaya was shocked when Nagihiko had an edge, so she shut up, until they got to the Royal Garden.

"NAGI-TAN LET'S GET ICE CREAM PLEASE?" Yaya moaned. Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"We can't okay? We can't just ditch Rima-Chan… and the others." Nagihiko muttered, a shadow covering his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for this. However, he couldn't just go home because his father could be there and he also didn't want to talk to his mom.

"Nagi-Tan, are you okay?" Yaya asked, kindly. She wasn't bouncing around, and was staying calm. Nagihiko looked at her, a bit surprised.

"I-I'm okay… thanks Yaya-Chan." He answered, sighing. Yaya smiled, when the other three walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amu asked, smiling at Yaya and Nagihiko.

"AMU-CHI!~ WHAT'S UP?~" Yaya asked, jumping on her. Amu sweat dropped, and tried to back off. Tadase sweat dropped also and Rima stared at Yaya stupidly. Nagihiko looked at Rima, smiling slightly. He thought about earlier and thought of yelling to his father that he loved her. Was that really true, did he actually love Rima? He knew, if ever, that it would take a long time for Rima to return his feelings.

"Hello Fujisaki-Kun, you seem awfully quiet." Tadase said, smiling over at him. Nagihiko looked up, and tried to force a smile, but it was almost impossible.

"Nagi, are you okay?" Amu asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay… don't worry about me Amu-Chan." Nagihiko whispered, trying to look okay, but that was anything but what he felt. He felt like crying, and he decided to go do that.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom…" He whispered, leaving the bathroom. He passed Rima, and walked pass quickly. Rima's eyes followed him, a worried look on her face. Nagihiko dashed into the bathroom, panting when he arrived. He leaned against the wall, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

"Nagihiko…" His charas whispered, floating up on his shoulders. Nagihiko brought himself to the bathroom floor, and just cried.

"It's okay… I-I just need time to let everything sink in…" He continued to cry, and his vision blurry. He sat there like that, time passing by. Nagihiko wasn't sure how long he sat like this.

"Nagihiko, I sense X-Eggs!" Temari exclaimed. Nagihiko nodded, and stood up, brushing his hair back.

"Let's go purify them!" Nagihiko said with slightly more enthusiasm. He walked outside of the bathroom, and watched many X-Eggs come out. "My own heart, unlock!" Nagihiko yelled, performing a character transformation. He transformed into Beat Jumper, landing as the X-Eggs began to circle around him.

"Blaze shoot!" He yelled, throwing a ball at them. He was completely surrounded by X-Eggs. They bounced the around, trying to hit him. Nagihiko was hit and he fell onto the ground.

"Nagihiko!" He heard someone yell. "Juggling Party!" Nagihiko turned, as some juggling pins hit into the X-Eggs, and revealed the other four guardians, Rima standing at front.

"G-Guys!" Nagihiko exclaimed, smiling. The other guardians smiled back, and cornered the X-Eggs.

"Negative Heart, Unlock!" Amu yelled, jumping up. "Open Heart!" Amu purified the X-Eggs as Amulet Heart. Everyone changed back, and he was helped up.

"Nagi-Tan took a while in the bathroom!" Yaya exclaimed, giggling. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Ah, uh, well…" Nagihiko said, pretending he wasn't crying in the bathroom.

"Fujisaki-San, something is bothering you, please tell us! We're your friends!" Tadase insisted. Nagihiko did trust them, but he wasn't quite ready to tell them what happened.

"I guess just a busy day… I'm okay, don't worry about it!" Nagihiko said, putting on a false smile. Tadase smiled back and backed off. Amu smiled too, backing off. Only Rima was suspicious, and gave him a stare the whole way back to the Royal Garden.

"You're hiding something Fujisaki, tell me." Rima whispered, as she led him to the back of their group. Nagihiko looked at her, a small blush creeping on his cheek.

"I'm okay… really…" He answered. Rima looked at him, not believing him.

"I'm going on a walk with Fujisaki." Rima announced. The other guardians turned to them.

"A walk? Okay, but that seems… different, considering you, well…" Amu started.

"I do hate him…" Rima said, grabbing Nagihiko's arm. Nagihiko was shocked as Rima dragged him far away, and over to the sports field. "You're going to tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

"Uh well…" Nagihiko looked into Rima's eyes. He decided to tell her, because she also had parental issues. He began to explain to whole entire situation. He explained everything, accidently telling her the part about him saying he's in love. When he finished, he realized he blurted that part out, but it was too late.

"Nagihiko…" Rima whispered, looking concerned for him, something Rima never is. "I didn't realize all of this happened to you…"

"It's okay, I mean it's just a lot for a day and a half." Nagihiko said. "Don't tell the others yet… I don't think I'm ready…" Rima nodded softly.

"I would talk more, but I have to go home." Rima looked away for a minute. "Bye." Rima froze for a minute. Then suddenly, she did something that Nagihiko would have never guessed ever; she kissed him. After she broke it, she hurried off, leaving Nagihiko in a daze.

**I know towards the end, Rima was out of character. Well, she was worried about Nagihiko and couldn't contain herself. I originally planned this for later chapters, but now works! Rate and Review! **


End file.
